Snow and Surprises
by C3lticmyst
Summary: I've put this as PG13 because well, it's slash. Kind of. Not for people who don't like the pairing. Very mushy. Anyway, i need criticism, constructive if you can manage it. Should i do a bit before this? Malfoy's POV earlier? r/r please


"Snow and Surprises"  
  
Harry crunched through the thick snow that caked the grounds of Hogwarts. It had been three days since the start of the Christmas holidays and he was heinously bored.  
  
Ron had gone home for Christmas this year because the rare occasion had cropped up that Bill, Charlie and Percy were all home for Christmas at the same time so it was a chance for a proper Weasley celebration. One, which Harry hadn't felt, inclined to intrude upon. He now wished he had.  
  
Hermione was gone too. Her parents had booked a culture holiday to Rome, a trip that no amount of guilty feelings would allow her to miss.  
  
This left Harry pretty much on his own for Christmas.  
  
A thought flickered across his mind, unbidden. Christmas with Malfoy. It was so unexpected that he laughed out loud, a sound that startled him with its loudness. He covered his mouth but snickered quietly. Where had that thought come from? He shook his head. Spending Christmas with Malfoy would be as bad as spending it with the Dursleys and Satan mixed together.  
  
He looked up from the crisp white snow he had been watching as he walked and noticed his feet had carried him past the and almost to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. The area where he was was hidden from the site of the school by a small semi-circular grove. He stopped where he was and stared absently into the darkness of the forest. Today it was streaked with thin shafts of light that filtered through the leaves of the trees as the pale winter sun shone coldly down on world.  
  
Every now and then he saw something skitter across the ground of the forest or jump from tree limb to tree limb in the canopy of the coniferous trees. However, knowing what lurked in the depths of the forest he decided it would be better for his health if he didn't investigate.  
  
Sighing heavily at the boredom that had set in he turned around to walk back to the castle, contemplating doing the Transfiguration essay he had to do. But as he turned he received a face full of snow. Hard, cold, well packed snow. He stumbled back a few paces at the shock of the unexpected blow and the sudden stinging in his eyes and all over his face. Apparently his glasses didn't protect that well from a well-thrown snowball.  
  
He clawed at his eyes, one hand taking the glasses from his nose and the other rubbing viciously to get the snow out.  
  
He straightened up as he got his vision back to normal, well normal without the glasses and spat a mouthful of melted snow at the ground. Through blurred vision he saw a figure standing in front if him, a shimmer of pale silver and a blurry patch of green.  
  
"Malfoy." He growled as he slipped his glasses back on, confirming his initial thought that his attacker had been the Slytherin boy. He started forward, ready to punch the smug look right off his face.  
  
"Nice reflexes Potter," The boy drawled lazily, ignoring the fact that he was about to be introduced to Harry's fist.  
  
"It's a wonder you ever catch the snitch at all." The jibe brought Harry up short; the boy was obviously here just to goad him into a fight. He wouldn't play the puppet this time. He also knew that even if he could beat Malfoy in a fight he'd still be looking over his shoulder for a hex the rest of his life.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry ground out, ignoring the dull sting of the snow, he was not in the mood to be riled by the arrogant Slytherin.  
  
"Want Potter? Why would I want anything from you?" Though however hard Malfoy might try he would never manage to sound innocent.  
  
"Because you must have either followed me here or sought me out to find me, I'm a long way from the castle and out of sight. And if that's the case...You want something." Harry reasoned almost calmly, his temper beginning to subside.  
  
He resisted the urge to just walk away from the arrogant smirk on Malfoy's face only by listening to the curious side of him that held his feet. Malfoy had sought him out, and without his cronies Crabbe and Goyle. "So spill ~Slytherin~" He almost spat the last word, "Why follow me all the way down here?"  
  
Malfoy shifted his weight and crossed his arms over his surprisingly well- muscled chest. Harry couldn't determine whether it was an uncomfortable movement or a simple shifting of weight. The cold sunlight that shone down from the patchy blue sky caught elegantly on the silver blond hair that swayed from the movement. Harry's eyes inadvertently watched the shimmer. *I've never noticed before but Malfoy has great hair.* He heard himself think and he almost jumped with shock and fright. Had he really thought that?  
  
Apparently he had. Ugh. Why? He shook his head to clear his head and waited for Malfoy to speak.  
  
"To torment you of course." answered Malfoy lifting his head so his grey eyes regarded Harry's carefully. Something about his voice didn't seem quite right, somehow not certain. Untrue. However at that moment Harry didn't much care. For some reason he was finding it hard to concentrate and even harder to look away from the eyes staring at him. *When did Malfoy get so damn beautiful?* Harry's mind questioned. But instead of jumping at the thought the other part of Harry's mind asked calmly. *When did I start thinking Malfoy was beautiful?*  
  
"I'm not in the mood to participate in your sadism today Malfoy. I'm going back to the castle." With that he tore his eyes away from Malfoy's and started off towards the castle. As he had turned his back he didn't see the fleeting look of desperation on the other boys face, and then the disgust at the feeling.  
  
"Potter wait!" Malfoy shouted, managing to keep the desperation out of his voice, making it almost into his normal drawl.  
  
Harry stopped and turned on the spot, a resigned look on his face, apparently Malfoy wasn't prepared to let him go that easily. "Malfoy, I just said I wasn't in the mood for your jibes about my dead parents and my poor and mudblood friends. So sa--" he didn't get to finish his sentence.  
  
Malfoy had taken three quick steps towards Harry, bringing them face-to- face, mere inches apart. In the same movement he leant forward and pressed his lips against Harry's.  
  
Harry's eyes flew open wide and he pulled away sharply, mouth hanging open like an asphyxiated fish, aghast at what had just happened. "Malfoy!" He exclaimed, "What the hell are you doing?" He tried to ignore the fact that his shock and outburst wasn't solely because of what Malfoy had done; he was more shocked he hadn't minded it as much as he thought he might have.  
  
Malfoy grinned sardonically, his eyes flashing with exhilaration. "What does it look like I'm doing Potter? I'm kissing you. Don't tell me you don't know what that's like. Even you aren't that naive."  
  
Harry blanched at the blunt acceptance the other boy had of the situation. "Of course I know what kissing is like." He defended, "But that doesn't mean I get why you were kissing me. What's the joke? Got a load of your Slytherin minions watching ready to tell the world how good ol' Harry Potter likes boys?" He asked, looking around for any sign of said minions.  
  
"And where would they hide Potter? It's a completely empty expanse of snow and no sensible Slytherin would go in the Forbidden Forest for a simple humiliation." He said as if explaining to a child, "Besides, why would I debase myself just to get at you?"  
  
The question almost blew Harry off his feet and confusion welled up inside of him, greater than before.  
  
"Then why?" He asked, frowning.  
  
"Who knows?" Answered the other boy honestly, spreading his hands wide. "Chemical imbalance?" Harry raised an eyebrow. Malfoy sighed, "Look, all I know is that I can't get you out of my mind. You're like a virus. And we all know the best way to treat that? Expose yourself to said virus."  
  
"That's rather honest of you, if not a bit of a grotesque analogy. So what you are saying is that you like me and had to do something about it?" Harry questioned, a bit hesitantly.  
  
Malfoy sighed impatiently. "Basically... Yes." a hint of that same desperation that had shown in his face now sounded in his voice. He didn't like it. "So stop asking questions and kiss me already." He growled in an attempt to hide the weakness.  
  
And to his incredible surprise Harry nodded his agreement and stepped towards Malfoy so they were eye to eye. "And you sure this isn't some kind of sick joke on my expense?" He asked of his enemy and rival.  
  
In answer Malfoy just reached out and grabbed the back of Harry's head, his gloved fingers entwining themselves in the mess of black hair he had admired secretly. He pulled the boy forward.  
  
Their lips met again, this time both sets of lips eager to be touching. Malfoy's hands held onto Harry's hair as he slowly slid his tongue out, tentatively imploring entry into the other mouth. The lips parted, allowing the tongue to slide past the teeth and meet with the other tongue.  
  
In response Harry slipped his hands onto Malfoy's waist and drew them closer together, their bodies fitting together like pieces of a puzzle. His tongue flicked out in response to the exploration of Malfoy's own.  
  
Malfoy's hand slid round the Gryffindor's head and stroked one cheek, the feeling of the silk gloves sent shivers down Harry's spine.  
  
Reluctantly they drew apart, "Draco..." Harry whispered breathlessly. That had been the best kiss he'd ever experienced to date. But before he could say anymore a silk-clad finger pressed against his lips.  
  
"This does not mean that we get to be all buddy-buddy in the halls you know. I still despise you."  
  
Harry nodded, ignoring the vague feeling of hurt he felt at the boy's words. "Okay Malfoy." He said. "I get it."  
  
"Call me Draco." Said the Slytherin. "That's allowed." He smirked, less vindictively this time and pulled Harry closer for another kiss.  
  
-----Finis------ 


End file.
